clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Republic of Cyberland
Welcome to the Republic of Cyber land The Republic of Cyberland( Jamsco Idan' Vory or Makaliwwaa)is an island country located far from antarctica.The environment is just warm and has many sandy beaches.It has a strong military powers and the wiki's main exporter of advanced technology.The Cyberland is past known as the "Kolca Island",it's first inhabitants are ancient penguins ranging from 100BC-500AD it is believe that it's inhabitants were killed by a giant meteor."Kolcanian" is the official language of this country.The country is famous for it's well known volcano Mt.Bulganko.It's famous beach the Jaco Beach attracts many tourist. The country's economy is the leading economy in the wiki because of it's rich resources and advanced technology.The country's president is Chat1240.Although none of the resources are bad,all of the gold in there is very rich and expensive.The country is the also the main exporter of petrolium and heavy machine guns. Currency The country's currency is called Kolnians(KPJ).The country produced 400,000,000 coins each year and 100,000 banknotes per month.The country has the highest coin made ever. Motto Motto: Plox can Tokla(For Mankind and the world). Safety The island is the most safest island in the wiki.Crime rates are 2% only each year.Because of many volcano there,many fire stations were built there and police stations are built.Military defenses is strong too,beating the island of Japan.The island is considered to be the safest island in the wiki. Because of many hi-tech robots there,robots are been forced to work and catch enemies and suspects.They are often used for many reasons: Injury,Tired,Other Job,etc. Today's ROC is now always safety and safety is their no.1 priority and the safety article law no. 83VB is signed by Chat1240 reducing the rate of Fire and Crime by 0.50%.All gadgets here are extremely inspected so it will be totally safe and sound.No products of CHINA is being sold here,because all of the CHINA made is fake ones and can go explode and destroy the entire country. Education Almost all education in Cyberland is about technology and military.Education is the most important in this country because this island wants to be the advanced country in the wiki.A complete 100% students always pass their levels and make it to the final level the "High School". Pre-School Education on pre-schools is about the basics of technology and simple machines.The pre-school is not ready yet for teaching deadly weapons. Elementary Level Education on elementary levels is about modern weapon and parts of machines.The elementary is prepared for high-school always.The elementary has 7 grades.The elementary also teach many hi-tech gadgets like hoverpad,etc. High-School Level Education on high-school is about advanced technology,deadly weapons,alien technology and realistic design of UFOs. Economy Economy on this island is really extreme and it is the first leading on the wiki.The economy is really strong compared to other countries,and because the advanced technology it earns 100,000 Kolnians(KPJ) per year earning $1,000,000,000 a year.The economy is really widespread in the whole wiki.The logging production of the country is weak,but they don't care because the people's here think of nature.Economy rate increase 10% per year beating the USA and the UnitedTera.Mining gold is the strongest product of the country with 100,000,000 pounds of gold harvested per year. The economy in the ROC is always expanding really fast,with an average of 1.87% growth each year.The country's main exporter company is "uniTECH" which earns 600,000,000 kolnians(KPJ) each year.Petroleum is also the important thing in this country,about 8,000,000 KG. of petroleum is harvested each years,selling it $4 Billion dollars to UnitedTerra,United States of Antarctica and the Republic of Poleland. Government The government is a Multi-Party republic and the president should only serve 7 year in the government.The government is the most protected on this island,the government owns 100,000 advanced suited soldiers called "Delta 52" and owns 20,000 laser cannons. The government has 26 senators each has their way to expand the city they were given.Senators is like mayors of many towns because they are in charged of making the island grow until it is a major city.The government has 10 governors assigned to managed the economy of the country.The president is assigned on controlling the country's army and environment,the president is also assigned going to other country's meeting with the other presidents. Provinces and Cities Cities *Gojaka(Capital) *Jokat *Banar *Islolo *Mokoas *Rifors *Benla Ge *Afgonist *Conatanaka *Fanratanaka *Go-Ga Hoho Orlayns Provinces *Tagol *Bago Karmol *Farnoks *Fork Nox *Ronafok *Bunakala *Ordalans Environment Environment is warm in this island.Many Koptola Trees grow on this island making the country the high exporter of Koptola Fruit in the wiki.Environment is also a protected section.Many birds breed on Koptola Trees and many goats lived in the mountains.The island is pollution-free since it has advanced technology.It is also the wiki's one of the most cleanest country.The next plan for the environment is to add some pollution-remover so the country will be clean always.Logging in the country is just in November only. The environment is always clean in this country.You can't see a single piece of garbage in this country,because if you throw a garbage you go to prison.The campaign "Garbage-Gold" is encouraging young peoples to sell garbage to junk shops so they can earn kolnians.The campaign is a success and worked,the campaign is still encouraging small communities to do the same as young peoples do.The country has the most successful campaign and laws in the wiki making the country the most cleanest of all.Media has been all over the island for 5 years interviewing what change people's live from dirty-clean.The island is aired in December 2,2011 in Penguin-Discovery Channel introducing it the cleanest country ever. Citizens Life Life of citizens in this country is very easy because everyone is rich,no one is poor in this country.Most of the citizen's houses are made of white steel and holograms TV.The refrigerator is hi-tech it uses a special substance so the food won't rot inside it.The land has a sensor so if the sensor detects a car crashing to another,it will change the direction of other car so it wont crash!They also use hi-tech phone to call others 1 light years away. Presidents Chat1240.png|Chat1240,1st president of ROC(2011-Incumbent)|link=http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chat1240 Military This country owns the most powerful and dangerous soldier on the wiki called the "Delta 52".The country does not go to deadly wars they maintain peace and justice.All the military information are classified.Some countries try to reveal the dark secrets of the ROC army.But most of these failed because of the advanced technology of this country.